The girl is mine
by arsazu1985
Summary: Greg and Pearl try to convince the other one that they are the right one to Rose. Based on Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney's song; English translation from the fanfic: La chica es mía.


**Hello everybody; it's been a while since the last time I wrote a fanfic in English; this one is a translation from the latest one I've written: La chica es mía (the girl is mine)**

 **It is based on the Michael Jackson's song and it is a curious thing to think that I've chosen to do this fanfic on MJ'S 60th birthday; in this fanfic Greg will sing MJ'S lyrics and Pearl will sing Paul McCartney's lyrics. I hope you like it.**

The night had been so perfect for Greg and Rose again after having another date; and to think that Greg was about leaving Beach city to reach his dream of become a famous Singer but now he was really sure that being along with Rose and to be in love with her was so much better.

After leaving Rose at her home, Greg was walking back to his van, he needed some good sleeping because he was starting a new job in the car wash; he felt so happy that he started singing:

 _Every night she walks right in my dreams_

 _Since I met her from the start_

 _I'm so proud I am the only one_

 _Who is special in her heart_

 _The girl is mine_

 _The doggone girl is mine_

 _I know she's mine_

 _Because the doggone girl is mine_

But Greg was not alone because he was being followed by Pearl; she still could not understand why Rose prefered spending more time rather than her; why he was so different from the other humans? He wasn't strong or tall; he didn't fight many battles to save Rose's life, he was just a mere simple human but then… why he was so special for Rose? Even more than her?

He never stopped playing that strange instrument called guitar and he was always singing his silly love song to Rose

When Greg noticed her presence, Pearl stood in front of him and crossed her arms; Greg huffed a Little because he really was fed up of Pearl's mean attitude to him; he didn't hate her but these frequent moments with her were really annoying; suddenly, Pearl began singing too.

 _I don't understand the way you think_

 _Saying that she's yours not mine_

 _Sending roses and your silly dreams_

 _Really just a waste of time_

 _Because she's mine_

 _The doggone girl is mine_

 _Don't waste your time_

 _Because the doggone girl is mine_

Then, they both had a same visión of Rose standing between them, they grabbed one arm of hers while they kept singing

 **(Pearl)** _I love you more than he (Take you anywhere)_

 **(Greg)** _But I love you endlessly (Loving we will share)_

 **(Both)** _So come and go with me to one town_

 **(Greg)** _But we both cannot have her_

 _So it's one or the other_

 _And one day you'll discover_

 _That she's my girl forever and ever_

Back to reality; Pearl thought that Greg was really so fool and stubborn; why he could not understand that she will never leave Rose to him; she prefered to be shattered in tiny pieces than stop loving Rose.

 **(Pearl)** _I don't build your hopes to be let down_

 _'Cause I really feel it's time_

Greg really had enough of Pearl's salty attitude so he decided to show her that he was not only another "phase" like she used to call him

 **(Greg)** _I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her_

 _'Cause she said I blow her mind_

 _The girl is mine_

 _The doggone girl is mine_

 _Don't waste your time_

 _Because the doggone girl is mine_

The arguement was going to take a long time for sure

 **(Both)** _She's mine, she's mine_

 _No, no, no, she's mine_

 _The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

 _The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

 _The girl is mine (Mine, mine)_

 _Yep, she's mine (Mine, mine)_

 _The girl is mine (Mine, mine)_

 _Yep, she's mine (Mine, mine)_

 **(Greg)** _Don't waste your time_

 _Because the doggone girl is mine_

 _The girl is mine_

It was a shame for Pearl for not being able to get rid of him like she did with so many Homeworld's gems; that'd be really delightful to her

 **(Pearl)** _Greg, we're not going to fight about this, okay?_

 **(Greg)** _Pearl, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter_

Pearl rolled he reyes at hearing this and shook her head

 **(Pearl)** _I've heard it all before, Greg_

 _She told me that I'm her forever lover_

 _You know, don't you remember?_

 **(Greg)** _Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another_

 **(Pearl)** _Is that what she said?_

 **(Greg)** _Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming_

 **(Pearl)** _I don't believe it_

It was going to be a long night for both of them for sure

 **(Both** _) Mine, mine_

 _No_

 _The girl is mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _No mine_

 _No mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _She is mine, mine, mine, mine, mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _The girls is mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _No girl is mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _The girl is mine_

 _The girl is mine_

 _Girl is mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

 _No she is mine_


End file.
